The Winchester Files
by FallenAngel218
Summary: A Collection of E/O Challenge Drabbles. I've decided that my drabbles should be kept in a more organized manner. Hope you enjoy!
1. Revenge Is A Bitch

E/O Challenge: Fervor, Wall

**Happy Belated Birthday to InSecret and Helen Bache!**

"Let him go, Meg."

Dean held the Colt steady, pointed at her forehead.

"Oh, you mean Sammy here? Sure…" With a slight movement of her hand, Sam was lifted higher onto the wall in which he was pinned. Dean clutched the colt tighter in his hand, and Meg could sense his evident fervor.

"You put my family through hell, Dean. I'm just returning the favor."

Dean suddenly felt himself being propelled backward into the wall, nearly knocking him unconscious. He could feel and smell the blood trickling from his nose. Killing Meg was going to be harder than he thought.


	2. You Need More Laughter in Your Life!

E/O Challenge: Scratch

Episode alert: Hell House (yeah, I'm going back to season 1, LOL)

They stared at the closet, guns drawn. What hadn't been decided was who would open the door first. Both of them prayed it wasn't Mordecai.

Dean glanced at his brother, who didn't seem to be stepping up to open the door any more than he was. Gathering a breath, Dean took a few small steps forward, and flung the closet door open. A cat lunged out and attached itself to Dean's coat, clawing and scratching. Dean flung it to the side and it scampered away as Sam laughed hysterically.

"That's not funny, Sam."  
"Awe come on, it's a little funny."


	3. No One Is Dying Tonight

**E/O Challenge: Twitch, Over**

**A/N: Birthday wishes to bHoney!! Enjoy hypothermic Dean!**

Dean was sprawled across the backseat of the Impala, covered in every coat Sam could find in the trunk. His body lay motionless, aside from the occasional shiver resonating throughout his body.

Sam drove steadfastly toward the hospital, constantly glancing over his shoulder to check on Dean. There were times when he swore he could see his brother's fingers twitch slightly. It was Dean's idea to split up in the woods to look for the spirit. When Sam found him in a creek, Dean was nearly dead.

Sam glanced at his brother in the rearview mirror. Dean wasn't dying tonight.


	4. Let's Just Get Drunk

E/O challenge phrase: hold

Happy birthday to IHeartSam7, Tribble Master and SidJack! Enjoy!

"How do you fall _up _the stairs?" Dean shouted at his brother. "I mean, I've heard of losing a demon on the run, but this--"

Sam was sitting on his bed, ace bandage holding his swollen and dislocated kneecap. He'd screwed up and gotten himself injured on the job, and now he was subject to his brother's tirade.

"Look--" a knock at the door silenced their argument. Dean opened it to find Castiel, clothes unkempt and looking pale.

"Cass, what's wrong?"

"I require another bottle of Jack Daniels."

Dean exchanged glances with his brother. The argument was over now.


	5. If Living Is Without You

_Challenge Word(s): touch, tense_

_Happy Belated Birthday to PlatinumRoseLady! Here is a little Dean (with or without clothing) for you! And thanks to all who wrote me such terrific drabble for my birthday! The boys were a nice present!_

_Episode Alert: Abandon All Hope_

Dean closed the bathroom door behind him. Slowly he shed his torn and filthy clothes and stepped into the shower. As the water beat down on the tense muscles in his back, he closed his eyes and thought of her.

He hadn't been able to sleep without dreaming of Jo. He wished he had told her long ago how he really felt about her. Even as he kissed her goodbye, he wanted to tell her how much he cared, but he couldn't. He'd hoped feeling the touch of the hot water on his skin would make the pain go away.


	6. Idiom Idjits

_Happy Birthday to all who have had birthdays in the past few weeks!! Hope they were happy! I hope to post more stories soon. I have been having computer issues and have finally gotten back to a PC to post something. _

"I told you not to piss her off, Dean!" Sam shouted from the backseat of Bobby's car.

"I"m sorry, Sam! The devil to pay for what that bitch did to me! I'll never put all my eggs in one basket again!"

Sam heaved a sigh and looked at Bobby.  
"Of all curses, why idioms? Please enlighten me."

"Because the two of you are damn idjits! I told you to wait for me before you went after that witch, but you didn't listen!"

"Can you at least drive faster, so I don't kill him first?"


End file.
